A Bartender, A Waitress, and A Bar
by Oneandonlystar
Summary: When my mother asked me to work for the family's sports bar I did not expect skanky outfits, cat calls, or a certain pair of emerald green eyes. OCC Rated M for language and lemony fluff!
1. Prologue

A/N Hello dear readers! I just wanted to say hello and thanks for reading this.I know it's a long title but hell I like it and I hope you do too.I don't want to chit chat too much so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.

I drummed my fingers across the armrest to my right as I stared out the window. I was on a flight to my home town Forks, Washington. It was only three weeks ago when my mother called me and asked me to drop my "dream life" to come home and help out with the family bussiness. By bussiness she meant a sports bar. While I was growing up in Forks my father Charlie decide to quit the job of being the chief of police and open a sports bar that people could go and relax and drink a couple of beers after a long day of work. I only being ten thought the idea was just crazy but my mom on the otherhand just loved it. So they started it and well it turned out that everyone loved it. I was happy to see my parents doing something they enjoyed and doing it together. Twelve years later and my parents are still enjoy the bar and I guess have fallen more in love with each other.

_Crazy I know._

Now what in the world would a girl who has been living in LA for the past fours years be doing going back home when she has been living the "dream life." Well because that so called dream life was nothing I wanted. I wanted to go home and see my family and friends. I was sick of the sun and the rich snobs I was around all day at work with. Instead I wanted to welcome the rain and clouds and normal people. I wanted to hug my mother and father. I wanted to see my hyper and shopaholic best friend Alice. I wanted to see my teddy bear Emmett and his sexy mechanic girlfriend Rosalie. I wanted to see my secondary parents Esme and Carlisle. Even though I want to see everyone I would be lying if I didn't say I want to see Edward the most. I still think it's silly that I miss my best friend's brother over anyone but its true. Edward was something special. He was four years older than me and he was just perfect. He was tall, had sexy bronze hair that was super messy, a killer smile and my personally favorite feature his emerald green eyes that seemed to stare into the soul. Not only was Edward extermely good looking but he was special inside. While most teenage boys were partying, drinking, smoking, and having sex, he spent most of his time with his family and me. I found it so strange that he would want to talk to me when he could have been out. When Edward was eighthteen he decide to travel to New York with Emmett. When they left it felt like part of my heart left with him. My mom said I should not worry about it since I was fourteen and it was normal for girls to have crushes yet this wasn't some little crush you get on a celeberaty but love. Yeah I said it Edward Cullen was my first love. As I grew up the feelings I had for him never went away yet my heart ache. When I turned eightheen I expect Edward to come home for my birthday but he didn't. Emmett did and that is when I met Rosalie who is another one of my best friends now. I also met her twin brother who Alice is currently head over heels in love with. I was happy everyone was in love yet I was still sad and pissed that this would be the first time I was going to see Edward in eight years. All this back tracking caused me to forget about the flight. Next thing I know the plane attedent is annoucing that the plane is about to land.

_Here I come everybody!_

A/N Ah yes another authors notes, well I just wanted to say this is the prologue and I want to get a feel of how everyone feels about the story. Heads up this story is going to be funny, fluffy and lemony so if that is not your thing than that is fine. Please hit the review button and let me know how it is.

P.S. Anyone out there who would like to start this crazy adventure with me as my beta then send me a PM.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Floor

**A/N I just wanted to say a huge thank you for at least getting one review. I know that when people write their first story and only having one chapter it can be hard to get a review but seeing how I got one I feel super happy so thank you 1mooncalled and anyone else you read the prologue! Anyways here is chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

I began to nervously bite my nails as everyone began to stand up and grab their carry-ons. I was excited yet I was so nervous about what would be waiting for me as I stepped out the plane. I guess I will never know until I do. I followed the rest of the passengers out of the plane. This would be the first timing seeing my parents and friends in four years and well I was ready to see them. I hurried past all the passengers and well I met the ground just as we were in range of luggage and the audience of people waiting to pick up their loved ones including mine.

_You clumsy ass _

Of course it did not take long for my parents to recognize the slim brunette on the ground.

"Oh sweetie how I've missed you!" I sat up and hugged my mom who was now kneeling on the ground.

"I missed you too mom."

"Hey kiddo, I see haven't changed much in not being able to walk without falling on your face."

"Hi dad." I could not help but have a huge grin on my face from my parents. I loved them and I could have not asked for better parents. Sure we fought but we always managed to stay tight and make it through thick and thin. I pulled my mother and I both up and went to my dad and hugged him. Charlie was the type of guy who seemed like a tough guy but inside he was a softy.

"So are you happy to be back home honey."

"Yeah dad. I am eager to see the bar and everything. Has it changed much?"

"Not really except your mother and Esme redesigning it. It is still has the sports bar look yet it has a "feminine touch" to it now." I always loved when my dad used his air quotes. I resembled my dad a lot in the looks seeing how we both have chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair but it was also our attitudes and just how we were.

"Okay enough of us hanging out in the airport lets get going." My mother hurried us out. Thankfully my luggage wasn't hard to find and we were able to get out of the airport without much more trouble.

I hoped in my parents SUV and just gazed out the window as we drove out of the airport. Washington was so different compared to California. The dark grey clouds covered the sky, tons of wildlife and just green everywhere. It was almost like I had been living in two different worlds. I truly did feel like I was home. I began to notice the area once we entered Forks and well it seemed like nothing had changed while I was away. I couldn't help but smile that some things truly never change and maybe that is why I have never hated it here. Then there it was, Twilight. I could never stop laughing at the name seeing how it was a sports bar. I remember my parents arguing over the name. My father just wanted to name it The Sports Bar but my mother was not having it and he finally settled with my mother naming it Twilight. I noticed it was dark and not a car was in sight.

"You guys did not have to close the bar tonight just because I was coming home."

"Nonsense Bella! The men is this town could use a break from all the Brandy and Whiskey your father gives them." I couldn't help but laugh. Renae was just such a lovable person. She was sweet and loving yet she was so irresponsible and childish but then again my father loves that about her which I do not understand but then again whatever keeps them together and happy is okay with me. We parked the car and I couldn't help but inhale the air. The smell of rain and just earthly smell was amazing. I am not sure how long I was there but my mother and father were already at the door staring at me like I was a nutcase.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah sorry mom. I am just happy to be home."

"Well come in. I know you will be happier to be home."

I followed my parents inside and well as soon as my father turned on the light. I was greeted with streamers and my friends yelling welcome home.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you everyone!" I couldn't help but start crying. So many familiar faces. There was Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Eric, and others I knew in high school. Although I was seeing all these familiar faces I had yet to see one of the five faces I wanted to see the most, but I was not disappointed to long. My breathe was swept away by a big teddy bear squeezing me.

"Damn girl you look sexy!" I couldn't help but suppress my laughter. "Rose do you mind if we do a threesome with Bella?" Leave it to Emmett to say something like that.

"Not at all." There she was the beauty blonde super model mechanic Rosalie. Her beauty blue eyes just stared at me with her perfect smile.

"I missed you guys so much!" I almost felt complete yet there was something missing where was that –

"Oh my god Bella look at you! All beautiful and fashionable! I am so proud!" Ah there was that loud tiny pixie. Emmett let me go long enough to get tackled by Alice

"I missed you so much Alice! I am so happy to see your tiny ass. "I just smiled and welcome the warmth of my friends. My life felt like it almost was the same but _he_ was missing.

"Why does it always seem like you are on the ground?" There _he_ was. I thought he was sexy as a teenager but I swear he was like a god how damn perfect he looked. His bronze hair was a little longer than I remember and it was in all directions like he had been running his hands through his hair. He was taller and well just from looking at him I could tell he was well built but not a piece of muscle walking around. I saved his face for last. His face was just as stunning as before and his emerald green eyes just shined with amusement. I just couldn't tear me eyes off of him.

"Do you see something you like Bella?" Him saying that with his sexy smirk I couldn't help but blush and look away. Everyone helped Alice and me up and I straightened out my black blouse and when I looked up Edward was staring at my chest. I could not contain myself and repeat what he had said.

"Do you see something you like Edward?" I made sure to purr a little and that made him snap his eyes to mine and he just smiled.

"Well well I guess my Bella is not shy like she use to be."

"Well then again I am not fourteen years old anymore. Eight years is a lot of time for a person to change but then again you would know if you were around." I so did not mean to let that slip. As soon as those words left my lips I say the pain appear on his face. I began to panic but Alice saved the day.

"Okay now that everyone but Jasper has seen Bella lets grab some drinks." I just nodded and couldn't tear my eyes off of Edward. This was so not the way I wanted to start things off this way. I just tore my eyes off the hurt face of Edward and headed towards the bar.

"What can I get you sweetie?" I could recognize that southern accent anywhere. My eyes lit up to see the blonde southern man right in front of me.

"How about a little piece of you." I couldn't help but smile. Jasper and I always messed around with each other like this.

"Ah I've missed you Bells."

"I've missed you too." I felt like home finally in the last four years. We all gathered around the bar.

"Okay drinks on the house to welcome my baby girl Bella home!" My dad announced to the crowd around the bar and everyone cheered. Shots began to come out and to be honest after my third shot I started to feel really tipsy and slurring my words but hell I was laughing and being out there. I remember when I had my first drink and I acted like this, Alice was determined to always get me drunk so I wasn't shy. I was glad though that I wasn't the only one drunk. Emmett was trashed and Alice was as drunk as me.

"Okkay Bells do girls reallly walk around with those rat dogs in there purses in L.A.?

"Yeah they really doo, it grosses me out!"

"I know right! I would never let a dog near my Gucci purse!"

"Of course you wouldn't Alice. I think if it pissed or took a crap in your purse you would barbeque the little thing."

"Hell yeah!" Alice and I just burst into laughter and I fell off my seat. I couldn't help but keep laughing but stopped when Edward appeared above me.

"I think you guys are done. Here let me help you up." I just nodded and let him help me up. "Here let's get you some fresh air." I let Edward lead me out the exit to step outside. I leaned against the wall while he pulled out a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah something I picked up in New York." I wonder what happened. "Don't even ask me about New York. We can talk about the past some other time when you are not trashed."

"Edward I'm sorrry." I so slurred that but I needed to say that. He started to lighten up and started to laugh.

"About what Bella?"

"About the whole if you weere arounnd that you we have seenn me change." After I said that there was an awkward silence. I turned myself around to go back inside but Edward grabbed me and turned me around so I was against his chest.

"I've missed you so much Bella." I wrapped my arms around him and welcomed the warmth.

"I missed you too Edward."

**A/N So I ended up wrapping this chapter up shorter but I am happy with how I did it. So how did you guys like it? I also wanted to note that I will be updating ever Monday and Friday. Please give me some love and review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hangover

**~A/N Oh my goodness! I can not say thank you enough for how many reviews I got. I was jumping up and down seeing all the people who reviewed. Enough of my exciement and here is your new chapter.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

The warmth of his body against mine was everything that I had ever dreamed of as a teenager.

_Psh who are you trying to fool? You have been having wet dreams of this man everyday of your life._

Of course life can not be all hearts and flowers. I felt something rumbling in my stomach. I knew that feeling anywhere. Do not throw up. Do not throw up! Edward pushed me back so he could look at me. I must have looked sick or something because of the strange look that appeared on Edward's face.

"Bella are you alright? Did I do something wrong? Oh my god did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

I just shock my head but then the feeling in my stomach reached my throat and well lets just say Edward is going to need some new shoes. I swear to god I was not aiming for him but it just came out. At least I didn't get his shirt or pants. I just crunched over and threw up on the ground. Instead of Edward grossing out or yelling at me, he came around and pulled my hair back and patted my back. I started to cry because one throwing up just is nasty and well I was so embrassed. Damn you alchol. I just remember everything getting fuzzy and I started to feel super tired. I remember at some point Edward carried me back in bridely style and helped put me in my parents car. And now here I am laying in my bed at my parents house. I have the biggest hangover in my life. My head is pounding and I just want to die. My mother has tried to give me some soup but I refused to eat or drink anything but water. The clock next to my bedside read it was 4:32 P.M. in the evening. I wonder what Edward is doing.

_You are so in love with that boy._

There is no way I am in love with Edward. Sure I was before but a person can change a lot in eight years. I remember that we had made a promise or more like Edward telling me we would talk about what has happened but I wonder if he would stay true to his word. My thoughts were broke right at thought by someone I love dearly but really wanted to kill right now.

"Bella what on Earth are you still doing in bed? We are so going shopping today!"

"Alice shut the fuck up! I love you and everything but your squeaky high pitch voice is going to cause my brain to explode."

Just like that I heard his beautiful and sexy laugh. He appeared in my room and just leaned against the doorway and smiled. I just zoned out staring at Edward and it seemed he just stared into my eyes. I almost forgot about the little pixie in the room but then again its Alice, it's impossible to forget about her.

"Fine Bella, since your hangover is so bad at least get up and come downstairs and watch movies with us. Your mother and father already are at the bar working. Just you, me and Edward. I just wanted it to be us and chat but he decide to take the day off and make sure you were okay."

Edwards eyes went really big and he even blushed. "Alice shut up." I know it was just a whisper to Alice but I heard it. I smiled and decide it would be nice to hang out with them. I sat up and threw the blankets off and well I guess I did not remember something I did in the middle of the night. There I was sitting in my bed with my purple lace push up bra and matching lace purple thong. I swear I have never in my life seen someones eyes look like they were about to pop out like Edward's did. Just as fast as his eyes popped out he ran out the room and slammed the door. I just stared at the door and just in shock. Why out of all days did I decide to strip in the middle of the night.

"Well that was interesting." I turned my gaze to Alice who just was smirking her ass off. I just rolled my eyes and sat up and walked to my cloest. I ignored every complainent of Alice's when I put on my old high school hoodie and some grey sweat pants. I just gave her the stink eye and finally she caught a clue that I was not having any of her shit right now. A hangover Bella was an angry Bella. Alice and I skipped down the stairs to see Edward had popcorn, water bottles, and some chocolate covered prettzles on my parent's coffee table. He just put a movie in as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I met his gaze once again and he was just staring at me like I was something to eat. Alice sighed and pulled me to the couch. Of course I ended up in the middle and Edward to my left and Alice to my right. When I saw which movie came on I could not help but get a huge ass grin on my face. The breakfast club was my favorite movie of all time. I looked up at Edward to see that he was smiling at me. Alice hit play and we sat there and watched the movie. We were laughing and just talking about everything going on in the movie. This was just like the old days when I would hang out at the Cullen's house. The movie was close to ending when I felt a hand go around my shoulder. I turned to see Edward still gazing at the movie but his arm clearly wraped around me. Part of me wanted to me to question him about his actions but I decide to just go with the flow and well make some of my own risky moves. I tucked myself into his side. I felt Edward's breathe pick up but then it went back to normal. All of a sudden a question occurred to to me where the fuck was Alice? I was surprised not to hear her squeal or anything. I turned to see she was gone. I then looked up to see Edward staring at me. I felt like he was looking into me.

"Um, where did Alice go?"

"She had to go to work. It started to get busy so they called her in."

"Oh…" I honestly could care less right now. Maybe it was gravity but our faces grew closer and closer to each other. I could not stop myself from moving my face into his. Our lips were inches away from each other. Edward's eyes seemed like they were asking permission and well I gladly gave it to him by smiling. He did not hesitate to kiss me. His lips were just as soft as I dreamed of and they tasted like chocolate and I could not help but groan. Just as I groaned I felt his tongue against my lips and I gladly let him in. Oh my god I was making out with Edward on my parent's couch just like a horny teenage.

_You may not be a teenager but all this mouth action sure is making us…_

"Oh my! Are we interuptting something?" I tore my mouth and eyes off of Edward to see my mother and father by the front door.

"Um..hi mom and dad." I felt like my face was on fire. I heard a gulp and turned to Edward who seemed just as nervous as I was.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Swan." He seemed nervous but he still had a shit face grin. I wish I could say the same thing about my dad. We all stood there for quite some time but then my dad started to grumble and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. My mom just laughed and walked away.

"So that was interesting." I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah nothing like getting caught making out by my parents." He just smiled and looked down at me.

"So how long are you going to stay here? I would really like to do that again without parents interupting us."

"Edward Cullen is that anyway to ask a girl on a date?" I smiled and lightly smacked him on the chest.

"Maybe."

"Well this weekend Alice is taking me to look around for apartment."

"Well you always could room up with me."

"Yeah right Edward." I couldn't help but laugh but Edward sort of seemed like he was serious.

"Anyways I better get home." I just nodded and walked him to the door. He leaned down to give me a small kiss and walked to his car. I shut the door and sighed. Well that was something. I walked upstairs to my room. I did my normal night things and just as I sat on my bed my mother came in. She bounced on my bed and clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Okay honey tell me what is going on with Edward?" I swear she was almost as bad as Alice.

"Um, nothing really mom yet." I really hope more was to come, but then again I did not want to rush things.

"Hm, well I will leave you alone about this for NOW but I will find out answers missy."

"Yeah yeah mom. Night."

"Night Sweetheart."

As I layed down I thought all about Edward. Did I want him? Of course. Did I want to be in a relationship with him? Duh, but before I could do that I needed to find out about his past and why he never came to visit. As I sat there and thought about Edward, I heard some of the most disturbing nosies in my life and that was my parents having sex in the room next to me. I need to move out FAST!

**~A/N So what did you guys think? I won't rush things between Bella and Edward but I won't let it drag on too long either. From now on at the end of the chapter I will put the song that goes with the chapter. Anyways please give me some love and review the chapter.~**

***All American Rejects : I wanna***


	4. Chapter 3: Skanky Work Outfit

**~A/N So thank you everyone who once again reviewed! You guys make my day so thanks again! Now here is your new chapter.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

"_Do you like this Bella?"_

"_Mmm yes… Edward…so good."_

"_You like it when I lick your puss.."_

"Isabella Swan! Get your ass up already! Your father and I have been yelling at you to wake up for the past ten minutes. Hurry up and get ready so we can head to the bar and get you working."

Damn you mom. This is all your fault why I did not get any sleep. If you and dad were not going at it all night I would have gotten some sleep!

"Yeah yeah I am up."

I know going to work at the family bar was the "reason" why I came home but I really was not in the mood to start today. I just wanted to have another repeat of last night with Edward. I decide I was not going to win a fight with my mother and putting off my job so I walked to my suitcase and pulled out a plain dark blue sleeve shirt and some jean shorts. Who cares how I looked right now since I guess the waitress at the bar had some sort of uniform that my mom made when she went through a fashion phase. I walked to the shower that connected to my room and took a quick shower since my mom kept pounding on the door to hurry up. I got dressed quickly and just threw my hair in a ponytail and put a little mascara on. I slipped on some tennis shoes and I was ready to go. I skipped down the stairs to see my mom tapping her foot.

"Look I went as fast as I could. I would have been up if I had actually gotten some sleep. I swear you two were like animals on the animal planet."

_Oh shit…._

My mom just stared at me like she had seen a ghost, but then she just stared laughing her ass off.

"Oh wow Bells. You truly are my child. Come on let's go and get you ready to work the night shift."

The drive to the bar was actually nice. My mom asked about California and how it was and I told her the basics about how the people there were nothing like how television made them out to be. I told her about my surf boy phase were I just sat on the beach with my friend Tanya and rated all the guys. The whole conversation went by with ease and it remind me how much I missed talking to my mom. We drove into the parking lot and for it only being Thursday and 11 in the morning the parking lot was pretty full.

"We serve lunch and diner now. Just like burgers, fries, chicken and other types of bar food. Your dad's idea but it actually was a great idea. Come on lets get in there."

As we walked in, it was so strange that the place had the same homely feeling as it did two nights ago. The place was filled with all kinds of people. There was a family eating a quick lunch, a pair of girls out on a lunch break and some guys at the bar. When I looked at the bar I noticed a familiar head bartending but did not get much time to figure out who it was because my mom pushed me into the staff locker room.

"Okay Bella before you say ANYTHING about the work uniform it is not for debating. You are to wear this without complaints." Oh god this is not going to be good….

"You have to be fucking kidding me mom! I am not wearing those scraps of clothes!" The outfit was a ref's outfit if it were a one piece, short shorts, and super tight! I mean who in the hell would wear this shit!

"Oh yay Renae I see you showed Bella the work uniform." I turned around to see Alice all dressed up in the work uniform. Of course she would like something like this.

"Mom let me ask you this question. Why in the world would you want your daughter to wear something like this around men who are just going to give me cat calls all day?"

"Because you will look good in it." She said it quickly and as if I was asking a stupid question. I swear my mother was something else sometimes.

"Come on Bella just trust me! This outfit is a gift from the gods! You get massive tips plus you will get tons of dates." Leave it to Alice to come up with some silly reason like that. "Just try it on Bella. Besides when I first put it on I felt a little shy so I took a shot and I felt amazing. Working at a bar sure does have its ups." I just rolled my eyes. My mother and Alice just stood in front of me holding the outfit and with puppy dog faces going on.

"Fine!" I snatched the outfit and told them to get out. I began to undress and as soon as I was done putting on the outfit I couldn't help but to admit I looked good. I let my hair down and shook it and took a full glance in the mirror.

_If Edward sees you in this, he would so make that dream come true._

Hm that was actually a good point. My inner voice and I usually never agree on all her naughty thoughts she comes with. I decide I should take once last opinion and walked outside to the bar where my mom and Alice were suppose to be waiting for me. I slipped my tennis shoes on and walked out and oh my god did almost every pair of eyes in the room look at me. At least the family from earlier was gone but those woman who seemed like they were out for a lunch break were looking at me like I was a piece of cake. I took a breathe and walked to the bar were Alice was jumping up and down and my mom was just smiling.

"See sweetie I told you that you would look amazing in it." I couldn't help but to blush.

"Damn girl you look amazing, just don't steal all my tips kay?" I couldn't help but to giggle and well that is when we made eye contact. He turned around as if my giggle was calling him. His mouth just opened in a "o" and just stared at me. I felt like I was melting under his gaze.

"Wow…" That was the only world he could say which made me feel on top of the world. Okay I will let the outfit problem go just because I got this reaction out of Edward. I decide to push him more because hell when you are a woman and the man you want is just staring at you like you were a goddess you take advantage of it. I leaned against the bar and made sure he had a good view of my cleavage of the girls who looked amazing.

"See something you like?" I once again repeated those words just like the first night we saw each other and purred once again. He just gulped and well let go of the beer he had in his hand which caused it to shatter all over the floor.

"Shit!" He rushed to the staff locker room and seeing how it was my fault I thought I should help clean up, so I rushed after him. When I arrived he was cursing and throwing things around in the supply closet near the lockers.

"Um…Edward do you need help?" He turned around and stalked towards me. I ended up backing into a locker. He pinned me and looked down at me.

"What on Earth are you doing to me Bella?" I was a little puzzled but then I felt his extremely hard buddy poking me in the stomach. Just knowing that I turned him on this much caused me to get wet and start breathing harder.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't ever be sorry for being confident and sexy. I just mean all these feelings are coming back to me so fast it crazy." Wait...

"Coming back to you?"

"Yes coming back to me Bella….I liked you before but it's complicated…ugh fuck!" He slammed his lips into mine and I gladly accepted it. I rushed my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. This caused me to let his tongue have all access to my mouth. I let out a loud moan which caused him to pull his hands off the locker and start feeling me up. We finally had to pull away to breathe and he just stared into me.

"Bella please go on a date with me tonight? I know it's sudden and all but I want to tell you all about the past and all my reasons for not seeing you for eight years."

I just nodded like an idiot. I was going on a date with Edward fucking Cullen!

**~A/N So our two horny "teenagers" are going on a date! Please give me some love and review! A link for how the work outfit looks is on my page and as well a new chapter song on ABAWAB playlist.~**

***Ke$ha: Your love is my drug***


	5. Chapter 4: First Day

**~A/N Hi my lovely readers! Once again a huge thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading! Here is your new chapter plus news at the end of the chapter!~**

It was just yesterday that Edward asked me on a date. Once I agreed to the date my mother and Alice burst in and well our little make-out session in the staff room ended and we have yet to have another repeat. I learned that not only does Jasper work as a bartender but so does Edward. So my parent's work team consisted of Jasper and Edward as the bartenders and my dad sometimes while the waitress are Alice, a strawberry blonde named Tanya which Alice screamed was a slut and a bitch and to stay away from and Leah which I guess I knew as a child but lost touch of when she moved to La Push. Everyone seemed fine which was a blessing seeing how I did not want to have drama at work to deal with. It was Friday and my first day that I would be working and my mom made it clear that today was going to be busy and not to slack off. Here I am now in my skanky work outfit giving myself a prep talk before I leave the staff room for the evening shift.

_Mom why did you have to give me the evening shift knowing everyone in the damn town is going to be here!_

"Hey Bella. Whatcha doing in here?" I turned around to see Tanya smiling at me.

_Shit_

"Trying to give myself a prep talk for the night." She just laughed and went to her locker and pulled a bottle of Grey Goose.

"This is the solution to your problem. Go ahead and take a swig." I just gulped and took the bottle of vodka from her. I took a quick drink and groaned from hard warm liquor going down my throat.

"Thanks. Um...why are you being nice to me?" She just smiled and shook her head.

"I guess Alice told you I was a bitch?" I just nodded. "Well Alice I guess has a reason since Jasper and I kind of hooked up once, but they were not even going out. I may come off skanky but I'm not…okay maybe a little but not enough to take another girl's guy but yeah we just had too many drinks and one thing led to another but he is like my brother now. But back to why I am nice to you is because I like you and you seem honest and a good girl not like the last slut who worked her plus it does help that your parent's are both my boss." She winked at me and closed her locker. "Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks Tanya...for everything."

"No problem." She waved and left the staff room with her bag.

_Lucky ass_

The little liquor I got actually helped me and I was able to start my shift. Jasper was working at the bar tonight and Alice, Leah and I were working the tables. My first customer was a man who looked like he was in his mid forties and just had a long day at the office. I decide to make small chit chat with him as I took his order.

"Long day at the office?" He looked up and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it seems Fridays are the worse day for me. All my co-workers pile everything for me to do while they go and enjoy their weekends."

"I'm sorry, must be tough working with people like that."

"Well thanks for asking. Are you new?"

"Yeah, it's first day. You are my first customer too."

"Well as your first customer I will tell you that you are doing a damn good job." I gave him an honest smile and took his order and returned to the bar. I gave Jasper the order and watched him make the drinks. I always enjoyed watching bartenders mix drinks. They made it seem so entertaining and fun. I returned the drink and sandwich that my customer had order.

"Thanks, um what's your name if you mind me asking?"

"It's Bella."

"Will nice to meet you Bella. My name is Doug." I smiled and just nodded. Well I was on a happy high and it seemed to go on as I went to other customers. I met a couple who was visiting Washington and a woman in her thirties who just talked and talked to me about how her ex-boyfriend who dumped her on her voice mail at work. I enjoyed meeting new people and hearing about their days. It was around 10pm and just Leah, Jasper and I were working since Alice had gone home since she worked the lunch hour. I had just finished cleaning off tables when a group of loud guys walked in. They all looked like they were in their mid twenties and just out for the night. They took a booth that was towards the back of the bar which I thought nothing of. I walked into the kitchen to drops off the dishes when Leah came up to me.

"Bella will you please take those guys who just came in orders?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"Why? Something I need to know?"

"They come here every Friday and harass each one of us but I know its stupid but they made fun of my new haircut and called me a dike."

"Yeah no problem Leah." I hugged her and walked outside with my pad and pen. As soon as I got near the group I could tell this was going to be fun. They were snickering and laughing but as soon as I got near the booth they just grinned and started to whisper to one another.

_I swear you would think theses dumbshits were a bunch of teenage girls gossiping._

"What can I get for you guys?" Just smile Bella.

"Hm…can I get you in my bed tonight?" They all howled and smacked hands with each other. Just breathe Bella and remain calm.

"Once again what can I get for you guys?" I stayed polite, but lost my sweet tone.

"Hm some nachos and four beers." I wrote it down quickly and went to the kitchen to put the order in. I then went to the bar to get the beers for Jasper. He must have noticed the four idiots come in but then again who wouldn't.

"Hey Bella if those four jackasses give you trouble let me know okay? I nearly beat Mike's ass when he grabbed Alice's ass."

"Thanks Jasper. By way which one is Mike so I can avoid being in range of him." He pointed to the one with the smart ass mouth. Mike was about 6 foot with dirty blonde hair which was spiked. The guy had to of used a whole bottle of gel to get that shit to stay the way it is. I grabbed the bottles and made my way to them. I placed them down and went back to get the dumbshits their nachos. As I placed the nachos on the table and began to walk away Mike grabbed my ass.

_Mother fucker was going to get his ass kicked!_

I turned around but before I could say a word or even lay a finger on him Edward was gripping him by the collar.

"Look fucker! If I ever see you put a finger on her again I will break each one of your fingers." Mike just gulped and looked like he had pissed his pants. Edward smirked and let him go. "Enjoy your drinks gentlemen." Edward then looked at me and took my hand and led me to the staff room. Too say I was turned on was a HUGE understatement. Once we entered the room and I let out a breathe of air.

"Thanks Edward, but I was about to defend myself."

"Your welcome and I am sure that you could defend yourself seeing how you are Charlie's daughter. It's just those fuckers do that to ever waitress in this bar. The only reason why that little shit gets away with it is because of his dad." I just gave him a warm smile. Jasper burst through the staff room.

"Hey are you okay Bella?" I just nodded. He turned to look at Edward. "Thanks Ed for handling them. I threw their sorry asses out and closed the bar for the night. Anyways I am heading off." We waved goodbye to Jasper. The room grew super quiet so I turned to look at Edward who was just staring at me. It caused me to blush and look down.

"Um so why did you come here tonight Edward? I thought you were off for the night."

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you about the date since we never really set anything since your mom and my annoying little sister interrupted us."

"Yeah sure um how about tomorrow since Alice and I are looking for apartments on Sunday."

"Sounds good about seven okay for you?" I just nodded and smiled. "So I will pick you up then."

"Sounds like a plan. I better get going then." He leaned down and captured my lips. It was a very gentle and sweet kiss.

"Goodnight Bella. Drive Safe."

"You too Edward. I can't wait for tomorrow."

**~A/N So the next chapter will be the date! I wanted to do Bella's first day at work first and of course introduce some new faces. I know most stories out there Tanya is this slut and always tries to get Edward and such but my Tanya is going to be sweet and sassy and have Bella's back. I want to know your thoughts about Mike and Edward's reaction too so please review and I will give a preview of the next chapter to everyone who reviews!~**

*Jet: Are You Gonna Be My Girl


	6. Chapter 5: First Date

**~A/N So once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Anyways this chapter is going to be longer than my normal ones so enjoy this special treat! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

I felt so strange after everything tonight. It almost felt like it was all a dream. Making new friends, having that bastard Mike man handle me and the best part was my prince charming coming to save me. I know it's dramatic but still the fact that Edward defended me and protected me was something huge. Plus there was the whole date plans for tomorrow. To say I was nervous was a big understatement. I had butterflies flying around in my stomach. Edward really made me feel like a teenager again and I could only hope I did the same for him….

"Bella! Get up get up!" Ugh that voice… "Bella I will scream if you do not get up! You have a date with my brother tonight and I will not let you wear some rip jeans and a t-shirt."

I turned my head to my alarm clock and saw it only read 8:03 in the morning. I grabbed a pillow and covered my head. It got quiet and for a minute I thought she had left me alone. Of course Alice didn't but instead snatched my blankets off of me. I just huffed and sat up. When Alice was determine she did not give up no matter what.

_I am surprised that her and Jasper are not married yet…._

"Fine I am up Alice but I do not understand why the fuck you are waking me up at eight in the morning. My date is not even till 7 o'clock tonight."

"Well we should have just enough time to get your nails done and shop for your outfit tonight. Hurry up and take a shower and get dress otherwise I will pick 4 inch heels for you tonight." That was enough for me to practical run to the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out. I went to my closet and could practically feel Alice breathing down my neck. She was so quiet which meant she must be fighting to not say something. I grabbed a plain grey tank top and some jean shorts. Just as I was about to go into the bathroom Alice stopped me.

"What is with that tattoo on your shoulder? I never imagined you getting ink done."

"It was something I did in LA."

"Why?"

"Because someone told me that getting a tattoo was something "Bella" would not do but in reality it is something I did want at the time so I did it."

"It's cute. I have always been too afraid to get a tattoo. You got a dragonfly and colored it at that."

"It was not that bad. By time it got colored my shoulder was pretty numb." I chuckled and went to the bathroom to get changed. That conversation with Alice just now remind me of the one person who always had this image of who I was suppose to be or better yet what _**he**_ wanted me to be like. I slipped on my clothes quickly. No point in focusing on the past when everything I wanted was right here now. Once I was dressed and my hair brushed, Alice and I left my house to go shopping and to get our nails done. Our first trip was to get our nails done. I felt like a princess and well I have to admit Alice came up with a good idea.

"So did you date any guys in LA?" I couldn't help but cringe. I really did not want to talk about that asshole.

"Yeah two guys. One who was actually a really nice guy but we just didn't click and well he is engaged to one of my friends right now. The other was a huge mistake." She just nodded and seemed to drop the subject. "So how are your parents? It is so strange that I have yet to see Esme or Carlisle since I have come home."

"They are fine and happy as always. They are doing a BBQ next weekend. You should come and see them."

"Yeah I will."

For the rest of time we got our nails done we made small chit chat. We talked about everything that happened when we were teenagers. This caused us to laugh and smile.

"So are you still in love with my brother?" I just let my mouth hang open.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. Everyone knew you were in love with him. Hell both your parents knew as well as mine." I just blushed and looked down.

"Yeah I still love him. I just I am a little confused because he told me two nights ago that he felt like how felt about me was coming back."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing I just thought he would say more. It's not my place to say why he left or how he feels. Trust me he will tell you sooner or later. Now come on! Time to get you a sexy ass outfit for tonight!"

"Fine fine!"

Alice was so picky about what I was going to wear tonight. We finally came to an agreement of a midnight blue v-neck dress. After that is was lunch and well time flew by because by time we got home it was 3pm. Alice pushed my ass to my bathroom and began to pull out bags and bags of makeup. I sat there for two hours while Alice played Bella makeover. Once I was done, my hair was curled; I had dark blue eye shadow on, mascara, eye liner and pink lip gloss on. Even though it was painful it was worth it because I looked fine as hell. After my hair and makeup was done it was time to put my dress and shoes on. I slipped my dress on and hell did I look even sexier. It also helped that the girls looked amazing. After I had my dress on perfectly Alice and I argued over what type of shoes I would wear. I demanded I wear black flats and she demanded I wear black 3 inch stiletto heels. I won the argument and got to wear my flats. Finally after I was ready it was 6:30pm and I was pacing like crazy. Alice left because she didn't want to be here when Edward arrived but demand that I tell her every detail of the date once it was over. I just decide to sit on the couch and pull out a photo album that was under the coffee table. The photos were from when I was kid to graduation. Alice was practically in each picture but then I noticed some pictures with Edward, Alice, Emmett and I in it. While Alice, Emmett and I were making silly faces at the camera, Edward was just staring at me. Just staring at this photo I was blushing. I must have been staring at this photo forever because my doorbell rang. I rushed up and ran to my door. As soon as I opened the door I wanted to drag Edward to my room and fuck him senseless. He stood in front of me with his bronze hair in every direction as if he had been running his fingers through it on the way here. He was in black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. When I looked into his emerald eyes they were glazed over like he was feeling the same sex tension as I was.

_Remember no sex on the first date! No matter how much we want him! _

At least one part of me had some control. I shook me head and grinned.

"We are matching." I couldn't help but say it with a goofy smile. He returned the same smile and took my hand.

"Come let's go. We don't want to miss our dinner reservations." Edward led me to his black BMW and we drove off to some restaurant near Port Angeles. As soon as we got out I was stunned by how to it looked from the outside and even more as we got inside. This was definitely a high class restaurant. A host who could not keep her eyes off of Edward led us to our table. I wanted to break her hand when she rubbed it across his back as she left.

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you look. You always look beautiful but you know what I mean."

"You look stunning as well." He just smiled and I knew I had the same smile on my face. It was so strange how caught up I got with him. The whole world could be in flames but I would not notice with Edward around. A waiter came by and I could not be happier that it was a guy name Kyle and not that bitch host. We both order lobster and a salad. As the waiter walked away Edward seemed like he was to kill something or more like _someone. _I couldn't help but giggle and that seemed to have caught his attention and calm down.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"Oh really?" I just nodded and smiled. We began to make small talk about him bartending. Soon enough our food arrived. As I put the lobster in my mouth I could not help but moan from how good it tasted. Edward's eyes once again seemed to glaze over. We ate our meal in peace but managed to have a normal conversation. As soon as we were done, Edward asked for the check. Once the check was paid we left the restaurant. I looked at my cell phone and saw that is was only nine. Edward led us to the car again and began to drive. He seemed twitchier now.

"So where are we headed off to now?" He just smiled.

"It's a secret and well I am glad you are not wearing heels." I turned my head in confusion. "You will see." We just drove in silence until we started to reach a familiar forest area I knew as kid. As we got closer and closer I felt this huge excitement in my chest. As soon as we parked I jumped out the car. Edward just chuckled at my excitement and grabbed a blanket from his backseat. We walked down the familiar path and went to the secret meadow. I remember as a kid Edward and Alice showed me this area and told me it was their secret and that they were letting me in the secret because I had became like family to the Cullen's. Edward placed a blanket down and sat down and I quickly joined him. We both just stared at the stars.

"I really missed seeing the stars." He looked at me in confusion. "See where I use to live I could not see them with all the flashy lights and such."

"When I heard about you leaving to go there I was pretty shocked. Something about some dreams you wanted to do." I just shock my head and laughed.

"Yeah those dreams were of being a writer faded away as soon as someone told me a five year old had more talent than me. I spent the rest of my time there giving kids surf lessons."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"It's fine. If it wasn't meant to happen then it wasn't meant to happen. I am just happy to be home with my family, friends and you." It grew really quiet. I felt a pain in my chest and it was just growing with each awkward silent second went by. I went to get up and began to walk away. Edward came running after me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"Forget it Edward." I tried to walk away but he would not let me go anywhere.

"I just don't know Bella. Everything is so confusing. It was confusing then and now. I just don't know what to do or say to you" Everything that I had been holding back for eight years just came out. I was angry. I yanked my hand away and turned to face him.

"You are afraid Edward admit it damnit! Stop playing games with me and tell me why you ran away!"

"I was afraid of my feelings for you. Bella I have always liked you, hell I know more than ever that I love you. I loved you eight years ago and I love you now! I said it!" I was in complete shock. He just confessed how he felt. I let my voice get gentle.

"So why did you go…" I felt the sadness in my voice as the words came out.

"Bella I was turning eighteen and you were only fourteen. One we couldn't date and two I did not know you had feelings for me. I feel like a retard that I did not realize it then. I stayed away all those years because I had feared that you had fallen for some guy and I did not want to get heart broken even more than I was from staying away from you." That was all I needed to hear. I brought his head down and kissed him and made sure he felt every ounce of my love in that kiss. When we had to pull away for air. He just squeezed me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

**~A/N Aww our two horny "teenagers" finally said they love each other. I wanted to say a couple of things. As I was rereading I noticed I made a few name mistakes. (Sigh this happens when I don't have a beta!) Anyways the friend of Bella's in LA is actually Victoria. The reason why I say this now is because she will make an appearance later on. Another mistake was Mike was not suppose to be at the bar in the prologue. Also even though this is a fluffy story I have to have some drama to make it interesting. I will also say this right now…I have no plans of breaking Edward and Bella up! Alright I have said too much now so now it is your turn to review and tell me what did you think of this chapter.~**

***Blink 182: First Date***


	7. Chapter 6: Skinny Dipping

**~A/N Hi everyone and let me be the first to say TGIF! I have had a busy week and well I was unable to respond back to those who reviewed but I did read them and thank you! Anyways here is the new chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**It had been a week since Edward and I went on our date. The whole night was magical and I did not want it to end. At the end of our date he gave me a long and sweet kiss. Our kiss got interrupted by my mother and Alice making cat calls. I just rolled my eyes and hugged Edward goodnight. Once I got in my house that night my mother and Alice attacked me with questions and I answered them all. My mother just kept saying she knew we would end up together and Alice just kept blabbering about planning for our wedding. Alice spent the night with me due to the fact that we were going to look for an apartment for me early in the morning. That went unsuccessful. Edward later that day texted me and asked how it went and I responded to him terribly. He surprised me by texting me to move in with him. I was sure he was just kidding but it made me scared and happy at the same time.

Today was the BBQ at the Cullen's place and well I was as excited as a kid at the candy store. It had been four years since I had seen my secondary parents as I called them. I was getting ready in my pale pink sundress and white sandals. I decide to leave me hair down and put a minimum amount of makeup on. Once I was ready I went downstairs to see my parents waiting for me. We all walked to my parents SUV and drove to the Cullen's house. The Cullen's house was on the outer part of Forks and they lived in a huge house that was almost made out of all glass. Carlisle was a doctor and Esme had been a designer. They had always been super generous and they did not spoil their kids. I remember when Emmett had to get a job to get a car because Esme refused to buy him one. Emmett pouted and whined and finally gave up realizing his mother was not going to crack.

As we arrived at the Cullen's house Emmett and Rose were getting out of Emmett's "baby". My father parked the car and before I could even unbuckle Emmett was pulling me out the car and squeezing me.

"Emmett! Can't….Breathe…" He just chuckled and let me go.

"Sorry Bells. I have only seen you once since you have came back. You need to hang out with us more instead of fucking my brother." I blushed madly and smacked his chest.

"I will start hanging out with you guys more and f.y.i. I have not slept with him yet!" He just grinned.

"You said yet." I just blushed more and heard laughter coming from the house. I turned to see Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose and Edward all laughing and smiling. Even though I was happy to see everyone my eyes only looked at Edward and I couldn't help but smile at him. I decide to break our eye contact to make some body contact. I just hugged him right in front of both of our families. There were tons of clapping and a groan from my dad. We all made our way into the Cullen's living room. Instead of sitting next to Edward and I chose to sit next to Esme. I really wanted to sit next to him but I had yet to talk to Esme since I got back home.

"Hi sweetie. How was California?"

"It was okay. I have missed you so much." I then squeezed her and couldn't help but to start crying. She squeezed back. When we pulled apart she also had tears coming down her face. She just smiled and wiped away her tears.

"So you and my son finally are together?"

"Let me guess. You and my mom were making a scrapbook for our future wedding?"

"Maybe." She just smiled. Esme was beautiful with her bronze hair and honey color eyes. She was always so warm and loving. The rest of the conversation then went on to how she was while I was away and well it turned into a whole girl talk because Alice, Rose and my mom ended up joining the conversation. Eventually the boys came and told us that dinner was ready. As we all gathered around the dinning room table I took a spot right next to Edward and held his hand. He just smiled. The rest of the night went by how the old days were. Emmett and Edward fought and threw food at each other like they were in elementary school and Rose at least smacked and punched Emmett five times. The girls and I made plans to go shopping while Carlisle and Charlie talked about fishing which I was shocked that my dad had finally convinced Carlisle to go with him. When dinner was over everyone broke apart. I decide to go to the backyard with Edward. We sat along the pool.

"You really missed my parents didn't you?"

"Yeah. It was nice to see them plus talk to Esme."

"Yeah I know the feeling. When I came home from New York my mom cried, punched and tried to hug me all at the same time. She was sooo pissed that I did not visit her for five years."

"So does that mean you have been in Forks for three years now?"

"Yep and I plan on staying here too."

"Yeah same here. This place is really my home." I turned my body and stared at him. He looked at me and captured my lips with his. At first they were gentle and passionate kisses but it soon turned into a full blown make out session. We broke for air and then went back to making out. His tongue was like a magician. When everyone yelled they were leaving, we just completely ignored them. I heard some what of what they yelled. I guess my mom and dad got trashed and Esme and Carlisle decide to drive them home. Emmett and Rose left as well as Alice and Jasper so we were all alone. All of a sudden Edward broke our session. I couldn't help but give him a questionable look but then he stood up and started to take off his shirt.

_Yummy…_

Edward had a six pack and he wasn't a body buildier like Emmett but his body was still really muscular. I watched him strip off his pants and then slip out his socks and shoes. He then looked down at me and grinned and jumped into the pool. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me to block the water from hitting my face. When I put my hands down I looked at Edward in the pool to see him smiling.

"Come in Bella the water is perfect." I was going to say no but then he took off his boxers and threw them at me.

_Holy shit_

I just swallowed and started to strip. I was thinking about taking my bra and thong off once I got in the pool but decide to let me inner Bella come out and have some fun. I slowly slipped off my bra letting my breast come expose which caused Edward to stare hungrily at me. I just smiled and eased out my thong. I decide to jump in the deep end of the pool. When I surfaced Edward was looking at me like I was the prey and he was the hunter. I just smiled at him and gestured him to come towards me.

_This is going to be fun._

**~A/N Skinny dipping in your parent's pool. Shame shame. So the next update will be on Monday.~**

***Ke$ha: Take it off**


	8. Chapter 7: Sleepover

**~A/N Hello everybody! Sadly this is going to be another short chapter due to the fact that I am sick. I should be better by Friday to give you guys a super long chapter I promise. Even though I am sick I managed to fit a little something to make up for the short chapter. Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Edward was right in my face just staring at me. He grabbed my face and started to kiss me gently. As he kissed me I felt his fingers graze my sides which just sent chills through my body. I let out a small moan which caused Edward's tongue to now have full access of my mouth. I moved my hands into Edward's hair and pulled it a little which caused a moan out of Edward. We pulled away both panting.

"Bella you are driving me crazy. Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"I want you to Edward, but not in your parent's pool."

I couldn't help but giggle but that giggle soon turned into a moan as soon as Edward slipped a finger into my golden garden. I gripped Edward's shoulders as he started to pump me with his amazing long finger. Just when I was on the edge of cumming, he slipped another finger in.

"Oh fuck Edward!"

"You know how long I have wanted this? I just can't wait to put my dick in you."

Having him talk dirty to me just sent me off the edge. As I came I made the mistake of leaning my head back which resulted in me hitting my head on the edge of the swimming pool.

"Fuck!"

Of course one of the best moments in my life happens and I hit my head. Edward removed his fingers out of me and started to stroke the back of my head. He chuckled the whole time.

"This happen to you often?" I just giggled and shock my head. "Come on let's get dressed and put some ice on your head. Besides I wouldn't want my parents catching us naked in their pool."

Edward helped me out which was a huge relief because I might end up slipping and falling or hitting something else. I slipped my dress on and watched Edward just put his jeans on.

_Can I just lick him please?_

Edward held my hand and we walked back into the house. Once inside I couldn't help but be happy that we were still alone. I leaned against the counter and watched as Edward prepared an ice pack for me. Instead of just giving me the bag he put the bag on the bump. I just smiled at his sweet gesture.

"Thank you Edward."

"Thank you for what? It's my job to take care of you."

I wonder how I got so lucky. It felt like everything was going perfect with Edward and me. I turned to look at the clock to see it was already midnight.

"Shit it is already so late. I forgot that my ride already left." I was too busy with Edward I completely forgot how the hell I was suppose to get home.

"You know you could stay the night at my apartment. It's only twenty minutes away." Oh my god he is inviting me to stay over night!

"Are you sure? I mean I have the morning shift and all."

"I am positive Bella, plus I have to work in the morning too so I can drive you home then drive you to work."

"Okay you got me all night then Cullen." I smiled and kissed him again. Edward cleaned up the homemade ice pack and then took me outside to his car. As we drove to Edward's apartment I kept slipping in and out of sleep. I was happy that I was some what awake when we reached Edward's place. I would have felt a little embarrassed if he had to carry me up. Edward opened the car door for me and took my hand. I followed him as he took us into his apartment. Once we enter I was amazed. I was expecting something messier and plain yet everything was masculine yet it was nice and neat. He had a wide screen TV, black leather couches, a stereo system and a bar towards the kitchen. This felt so nice and had such a homey vibe.

"So this is my apartment."

"It's really nice. No roommate?"

"Nope. It's a one bedroom and one bathroom."

"So when you texted me to move in with you, were you planning on me staying in your bed?"

"Uh yeah sort of I mean if you weren't comfortable I could have slept on the couch or –"

"Edward shut up." I just giggled and hugged him.

"So you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Of course not Edward. I might actually take you up on your offer of moving in."

"Really!"

"Of course dork now take me to bed."

Edward walked to me to his bedroom which was painted a light green with a coffee colored bed set. His whole room had a nature vibe to it. I watched as Edward walked to his dresser and began to dig in it until he came across some clothes.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to wear your dress so here is a shirt. I would give you some shorts but they would be too big for you."

"It's okay but really a "I love New York" shirt?"

"Yeah I was so excited when I got there I just bought a bunch of things that screamed hey I am in New York."

I giggled and began to undress. I slipped off my dress and easily slipped into the shirt. It smelled so good and so much like Edward. Even though I was so happy about where I was, who I was with and what I was wearing one thing was bothering me. I turned to find Edward in the bathroom washing his face.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?" He just laughed.

"Yeah. Here let me get you it."

I walked to the bathroom and gladly took the toothbrush from Edward. I put toothpaste on and happily brushed my teeth. Once both our mouths and faces were clean we finally climbed into bed together. As soon as Edward was comfy he pulled me against his chest and held me. I let out a happy sigh.

"Edward this has been one of the best days ever. It something I always dreamed of."

"Me too Bella."

**~A/N So like I said before it was a short chapter due to me being sick but I still wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. So the next chapter will include some stuff with the bar and moving in stuff.~**

***Counting Crows: Accidentally in love* **


	9. Chapter 8: Here in your arms

**~A/N Hello everybody! Happy Friday everyone. Okay I know Twilight and Harry Potter always get compared but let me say I love both of them. So in honor of my love of Harry Potter go see the new movie that is out today! Anyways now back to my love of Twilight. I decide to do a special treat and have this whole chapter in Edward's POV. Enjoy this special treat!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Last night was the best night of my life. Bella stayed the night and here she was now asleep in my arms. I was loving this moment just too much to wake her up.

"Oh Edward…right there…."

Wait what?

"That feels so good…"

Holy shit she is having a sex dream about me. I decide to make her dream come true. I lifted her shirt up and slowly moved my fingers over her sex. I got a happy and soft moan from her. I slowly and carefully inched my fingers into her panties. I slipped two fingers in her and caused her to moan louder and cause her eyes to shot open. She turned to look at me and had a lazy smile. I started to pump her which caused her eyes to roll and have her open her mouth in an "o". I kept pumping her till she finally came.

"If I get a wake up call like that every morning we better head to my parents house and start packing." I couldn't help but smile. The fact that Bella consider moving with me was the greatest thing in the world. I just wanted her in my life and to make her happy. Of course when I told Jasper and Emmett this I got called a pussy. Of course those two had no room to talk.

"I will wake you up like that every morning and more." I wiggled my eyebrows at her which just caused her to burst into giggles. Bella was one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen. Not only was she beautiful but smart, strong and sweet. Her giggles were just so cute and sexy at the same time that it turned me on so much.

"What time is it?"

"It's only…fuck it's already eleven." I looked at Bella who was now laughing her ass off. I was really confused but of course her clumsy ass fell off the bed from laughing. When I looked down at where she fell she was still laughing. "Mind telling me what is so funny?"

"Wow I haven't laughed like that in awhile. Sorry I was just laughing because my mom and dad are going to grill my ass that I am three hours late because I spent the night at my boyfriend's house."

"Yeah I have a bad feeling that your dad is going to kick my ass."

"Am I worth it?"

"Of course Bella don't be silly. Now let's get dressed before your dad ends up showing here."

As I was driving I had one hand on the wheel while the other was wrapped in Bella's hand. She has been smiling ever since she woke up this morning which is just good news for me.

"So Edward you never told me about New York."

Fuck I completely forgot about that.

"True but the only thing you told me about LA was that your writing dream didn't work out."

"Don't try to turn this around Edward. I am serious I want to know what happened. Please Edward."

I let out a sigh and kept my eyes straight on the road.I felt Bella give my hand a squeeze for encouragement.

"Well when I first got there it was nice. Emmett and I had a nice studio apartment ready for us. When we got there we went out to a bar and well that is where we had met Jasper. Jasper ended up becoming really close friends with us and soon enough he introduce Rose."

"Let me guess Emmett and her fell in love right away."

I could burst into laughter because that was far from it.

"Far from it Bells. The first thing Rose asked us when she met us was if we were a happy together."

Bella just burst into laughter and even snorted. "I so can see Rose saying something like that."

"Yeah it's just funny. Well after she found out that we were brothers she was all over Emmett which pissed off Jasper for a bit but he got over it. Everything was happy then but everything changed pretty quickly after that. My main goal to go to the big apple was to become famous rock star. I got lucky that Jasper was pretty known around downtown. I played a few gigs and well I was actually really good. I started to smoke then went to smoking pot and hanging around a bunch of groupies. I finally got tired of it and realized that it never felt right to me. It was nothing like composing music on my piano. Although I only like doing that for my family and friends, but anyways I decide to clean up. I hung around Jasper a lot after that and one day he needed me to cover a night and I knew right away I wanted to do this. I decide to go to school for it. I was all excited about it that when the guys told me they were going to Forks for your birthday I was upset and it got worse when they came home and told me they were leaving New York for Forks. I understood why Emmett and Rose might want to go to Forks but I was confused about Jasper and he simply said I met the one. I guess you can figure who that was."

"So Jasper quit his job and gave up his life in New York for Alice?"

"Pretty much. When they told me that I was pissed off and well went to some bar."

Bella's eyes just turned sad and well I had a bad feeling she was just jumping to conclusions.

"Wait I didn't have a one night stand." Her eyes went soft again.

"Sorry I jumped to that but when most people say that it usually means that happened."

"Yeah but anyways when I got there I sat at the bar and asked for the strongest drink they had. While I was sitting there an older man in his forties started to talk to me. Talking to him made everything clear to me. He told me my stubborn ass could have figured out if I would have just listened to my heart. He told me I was so mad because I was missing someone."

"He was a smart man." Of course she would say something like that.

"Yeah he was so after that talk that night I decide to finish school and move back home. When I got home I found out you had moved to LA and well I was really upset but I thought you were happy and that was what I cared about so I backed off and waited. So that is the story."

Once I finished she grew quiet. Finally she spoke up.

"I felt the same way about you Edward. I even went out with this guy for awhile."

Wait what! Someone else was with my Bella? I pulled off the road into a dirt area surround by trees.

"What?"

"What the hell Edward! Why did you pull over?"

"Because I want to know the story on this fucker who you dated!"

"Edward really it's stupid."

I could tell she was getting upset. I just started dating the girl and I was about to make her cry. I let out a breathe of air and calmed myself down. I unbuckled myself and turned towards Bella. I grabbed Bella's head and turned it to me. I kissed her gently and she seemed to have melted against my lips.

"Please Bella. I want to know about the asshole that hurt you."

"Alright. Well after my writing dreams did not work I worked at this surf shack which taught surf lessons to children. My friend Victoria and I were working one day and this guy Jake came to drop his brother Seth off for his first surf lesson. I thought he was sweet and a good guy so when he asked me out on a date I said yes. We dated for two years and then he cheated on me."

She started to cry so I pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

"That guy was a dumbass Bella. If I saw him today I would beat the shit out of him." When I didn't get a response back I started to tickle her. She just started to laugh and move around.

"Edward! Stooo – stopp! Edward stop damnit!" She was laughing and trying to wiggle out of my grip. I turned Bella around to face me.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

"Where the FUCK have you two been!" I expected Charlie to be pissed but damn he looked like he wanted to chop my balls off and serve them on a sliver platter. For some reason Bella did not look scared at all but hell my ass was scared. Charlie may not be a cop now but the fact that he use to be and the fact that there is a shot gun under the bar was enough for me to keep my mouth shut. Thank god Bella did not fear her dad.

"Dad I get it that you are mad but the only reason why you should be mad is because Edward and I are really late for work. So get mad at us as employees not because I am your daughter."

"Bella did you forget that you are living with your mother and I right now. The fact that you were not in your bed this morning worried your mother and I to death."

"Well you would know if you guys didn't get trashed last night."

That comment caused Charlie to blush and all the years I have known Charlie not once have I seen him blush. Bella was a monster and damn was I scared of her more than Charlie.

"Fine I will let this go but I want to talk to Edward alone."

_Fuck_

I just nodded and followed Charlie to his office. Charlie went to his desk and sat down. He just pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

"So Edward from what Renae told me, you and my daughter are going out?"

"Uh yeah we have been going out for about a week now."

"Well let me say this clear. You may be like a son to me but I swear if you break my daughter's heart I will shove my foot so far up your ass."

"I understand sir and I wouldn't worry about that. I love Bella and I was actually planning on having her move in with me."

"So you guys are that serious already. Well instead of shoving my foot up your ass I will shot you and let me remind you that I am an excellent shooter and do not miss my targets."

I just gulped and nodded. Of course he smiled.

"Can I leave sir?"

"Go ahead Edward."

I hurried and walked to the office door. Once I opened the door Renae and Bella were leaning against the door. Bella was blushing and Renae was being herself and just smiling and laughing. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the staff room. Once I was sure we were alone I backed her against a locker and desperately kissed her. Once we broke for air she looked happy.

"Why so happy?"

"I am just happy you told my dad how you felt about me."

"Well it's all true. So since you were snooping you heard about the moving in part right?"

"Yeah and if you are ready we could start tonight. I don't think I can make it another night of listening to my parents going at it all night."

"That's perfect." I looked down and noticed Bella was in her work outfit and groaned. That damn outfit got me hard and made it hard to focus.

"What's wrong?"

"You being to damn sexy. That uniform is so good on you." I pressed myself into Bella which caused her to moan. I started to kiss Bella and well our kisses turned everything really heated between us. Bella and I start to dry hump each other and hell I did not care if anyone walked in on us this time, well maybe not Charlie.

"Damn you two are making me hot." Bella and I both turned to see Tanya smirking at us. Bella of course blushed and pushed me away. I pulled her back into my arms.

"Hi Tanya."

"Hello Edward. I find it funny that this is the first time that I have actually caught you in here. Not once were you in here when Lauren." Damnit Tanya.

"Who is Lauren?"

"My ex-girlfriend." Of course Tanya had to open her mouth.

"She was the whore who worked her before but got fired. I am happy still to this day that she is gone. Stupid slut cheated on Edward than had the nerve to start a fight in the middle of the bar with him. Now that was fun day."

I would say Tanya was right but the fact that she tried to argue with me in front of everyone in town was not cool. I turned to see Bella who looked to be in deep thought. I expected her to be mad at me but instead she was calm.

"So why was it fun?" This time I couldn't help but laugh and Tanya just smiled.

"My sister, Rose and Tanya all kicked her ass. My mom and your mom even tried to punch her." Bella just smirked.

"Anyways I didn't come to intrude on your make out and dry humping sessions but Charlie is looking for you guys so you better hurry up and get to work."

Tanya left really quickly once we got the message. Bella turned towards me with her arms wrapped around me.

"So you got cheated on too?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but Tanya went ahead of herself."

"Well I am happy that this is our special little room then."

I just smiled and lean down to kiss her. Just as I was about to kiss her lips I heard someone clearing their throat. Bella and I both turned our heads at the same time to see her dad with his hands in fist and glaring at me. Nothing like dating your boss's daughter.

**~A/N Well I hope everyone liked this special edition of ABAWAB with EPOV. So both Bella's and Edward's past are out so everything can move on for now….maybe….but only I will know. Anyways review and let me know if I should make more chapters of EPOV.~**

***Jason Mraz: Lucky***


	10. Chapter 9: New Home

**~A/N Hi everyone! A huge thank you to those of you who review my chapters and to those who read them. An EPOV may show up soon but for now we are back to BPOV. So enough of my rant and here is your new chapter.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**I so get the fact that father's are suppose to be protective but my dad was going overboard! I mean I am wearing a stupid rain coat over my uniform. If he made me change anything else I was going to lose a screw. My shift was going great other than the fact that my father was breathing down my neck. The lunch hour was going pretty slow and Tanya just took a pair of female customers. I decide to go relax near the bar knowing he would be there.

"Are you okay?" His velvet and smooth voice instantly took a weight off my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. My dad is just getting on my nerves."

"Well just cheer up because after this I have plans for us."

"Do I sense a second date?"

"Sort of. Just dinner and a movie at our new place."

"Well I can't wait Cullen." I snuck a quick kiss to Edward and went onto my shift.

"Sweetie we are going to miss you so much!" My mom was sobbing just like she was went I to California.

"Mom, you are going to see me at work. Besides I am only about an hour drive away."

"Let me cry damnit!"

"Okay mom I love you but really we need to leave before it gets dark."

"Call me once you get to Edward's okay?"

"Yes mom and remember it's my home to now."

"Okay. Edward get your cute butt up here and help my daughter get her last suitcase."

"Mom that's gross. Don't call my boyfriend cute."

"He is going to be my future son in-law."

"Mom calm down. Geez I am just moving in with him chill."

"Whatever. Esme and I know you two will be married and giving us some grand babies within a year."

My mom could be a handful at times. Thankfully Edward showed up in time to save me from my mother and her planning my future. Edward and I said our goodbyes to my mom and left to Edward's.

"Do you think your dad is going to be upset that we did not say goodbye to him?"

"No he will be okay. It's not like he is going to see me. Besides him and my mom will be going at it all night without holding back."

"Well I am glad that I saved you before you had to suffer anymore."

"You're the best."

"I know."

How I loved my cocky Edward.

"So what are you cooking? Smells yummy."

"Chicken Alfredo."

"I can wait to taste it."

"It is almost done. Why don't you go put the rest of your stuff away while I set up the table and get us some wine."

"You sure you don't need my help?"

"Would you go away woman! Get out of my kitchen." I loved how he was being so playful and trying to smack my ass with a dish towel.

"I'm out! By the way it's our kitchen."

"Damn right. Now go!"

I just giggled and made my way to the bedroom. I had managed to put away all my clothes away and just now had my bathroom things away. As I made my way to the bathroom I opened the medicine cabinet and got straight to putting my things away just as I was about to close the cabinet I noticed a mega box of condoms with her pleasure written in large neon colors. I couldn't help but pick up the box and read the types. As I read the different types of condoms I started to feel myself getting wet and a little uncomfortable.

"I didn't know if you were on birth control or not." His voice scared me and I dropped the box on the ground causing it to make a small thud. I felt my cheeks getting red. I decide to look him in the eyes to see them glazed and I let myself bite my lip.

"Well I am glad you got them."

"Come on let's go eat before I let myself lose control and fuck you on the bathroom counter."

I felt myself get more wet and just nodded and followed him back to the dining room. Once I looked at the table I just let myself smile so hard it hurt my cheeks. The table was placed beautifully with red rose petals, plates and our glasses placed and a candle lit."

"Edward this is beautiful!"

"I wanted it to be a perfect home warming dinner."

"Thank you."

Edward guided me to the dinner table and pushed the chair in for me. Edward and I sat down and enjoy the lovely dinner he prepared for us. The food was amazing plus he chose a perfect red wine to go with our dinner.

"This is all so amazing Edward."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. We are not done yet."

I watched as Edward got up and went to his stereo system. He turned on some slow jazz on. He made his way back to me and stood with his hand out.

"Edward you know I can't dance Edward."

"Come on Bella. Just trust me."

I took his hand. I let Edward guide me and slowly sway us. I just let him twirl me and let him dip me. I let out soft giggles and smiled the whole time we danced.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. You don't know how long I have wanted this."

"Me too."

I leaned up to met Edward's lips. Our kiss was full of love and passion. I did not even notice that we had moved into the bedroom. I pulled away from Edward to breathe and met his eyes. I knew what was about to happen and he just was looking at me for permission. I just smiled at him and kissed him. Edward began to move his hands all over my body. He slowly unbuttoned my blouse as I was working on unbuttoning his shirt. Once my blouse was off Edward yanked my skirt off. I stood only in my white bra and white lace thong. Edward just looked me up and down and licked his lips.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

He began to kiss me again and unhooked my bra. We moved our way onto the bed. I managed to unbutton Edward's jeans and push them off as much as I could. Edward finally pulled away.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Of course Edward."

He just smiled and went to the night stand and pulled a condom that looked similar to the ones in the bathroom. He pushed off his jeans and boxers off at once causing his dick to spring to life. I just felt my mouth go dry. I had always dreamed of how big Edward would be but damn I had never dreamed that I would be right about how big he was.

"Do you like what you see?"

I just smiled and nodded my head. I watched Edward rip the foil and place it on. He slowly crawled above me and was just inches away from my entrance.

"You are positive Bella right?"

"Yes Edward. I love you and I trust you."

Edward just smiled and slowly pushed himself into me. I did not hold back the loud moan that escaped my mouth. Edward did not hold back and began to go in and out of me.

"Bella you are so fucking tight."

I could not make out any words out but make sounds of pleasure. I began to feel myself on the edge of coming. Edward was also on the edge and began to go faster. I squeezed Edward's shoulders as I began to get closer and closer. As I came I bite down on Edward's shoulder which must have triggered something with Edward because he came right after me. Edward fell right on my chest. I ranked my fingers through Edward's hair which caused him to hum against my breast. I just giggled. Edward pulled himself and looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**~A/N I hope everyone enjoyed our first lemon of the story. Anyways I will not be updating on Friday due to the holidays but I hope everyone has a happy thanksgiving! Hit me up with a review about the lemon!~**

***Cascada: Every time we touch***


	11. Chapter 10: Engagements

**~A/N Hello my dear readers! Now that the holidays are out the way I can return to my normal schedule for updating. Important note at the end of the chapter but here is your new chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story which occurred while reading other stories from the genius writers on this website.**

I have been living with Edward for three weeks now and all I can say is that it was perfect. It was a little strange that we had only been going out for a month now when it seemed so much longer. Thankfully our friends were supporting us and well my parents were a different case. My mother had yet to drop the subject of grandchildren and well my dad was being my dad. He made a rule against any PDA at work which not only pissed me off but my mother and Alice. Things at work were gradually getting better too. Tanya and I were getting along great and Alice had finally started to talk to Tanya. Leah and I were becoming friends as well which was great seeing how I worked with her more than the other girls. Tonight was one of the very few lucky Friday nights Edward and I worked the same shift. It had been a pretty smooth night which was a blessing because the last thing I needed was a caveward claiming me in front of the whole bar.

_On the other hand…_

I shook my head and walked towards the bar where Alice was chit chatting to Edward. They both looked fine from a distances but as soon as I got closer I noticed a frown across Alice's face and Edward looking helpless.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Alice spun towards me and threw her hands up.

"What's wrong! I will tell you what's wrong! Emmett told me he is going to propose to Rose!"

"I'm lost Alice. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course it is good for them!" Alice just huffed and wrapped her hands around her chest.

"Why are you so upset then?" Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his Edward. It was like I had just asked the number one forbidden question.

"I don't want to sound like a selfish bitch but I should be getting married before them! I mean those two break up on and off as to where Jasper and I have been together for four straight years! How can Jasper be such a pussy!"

"Ali –"

"No I'm not done Isabella Swan. Emmett loves only one thing besides Rosalie and that is food. How in the hell can someone like that purpose but my sweet, smart and charming boyfriend can not!"

"Alice you do remember that Emmett is your brother right?"

"Yes which makes it worse because I know that if that idiot can do it then fuck only being married I should also a pair of twins already!"

I turned to Edward who was trying to sneak away from the conversation.

"Hold the fuck up Edward!"

Never have I seen Alice this pissed off. I mean she was such a sweetheart to Edward so this was so strange seeing her yell at him.

"Jasper is your best friend so tell me why in the hell I do not have a ring on my finger!"

"Alice maybe he is just waiting for the right time. Jasper has always been the type of guy who has meaning behind everything."

"A ring means something!" I watched as Edward's frustration turned to angry.

"Alice shut the fuck up about it! If you love him so fucking much you should not be making this such a big deal! Stop being so controlling and wait for the day to fucking happen and be happy for Emmett and Rose like the rest of us. You are so lucky he has not proposed to her yet, but I swear Alice if you do not stop the selfish bitch act by the time Emmett proposes I will burn all of your clothes."

I just had my mouth hanging open. It was one thing for Alice to yell at Edward but for Edward to yell at Alice. Alice was like the perfect little sister to Edward and I had not once seen Edward blow up on someone in his family like that. Not only that but Alice was left speechless which never happened. Edward just sighed and stormed off into the kitchen. Once he was gone, Alice took off running into the staff room. I followed her as fast as I could in my stripper heels. Once I closed the staff room Alice ran straight into me and began to cry.

"Alice it's okay. I'm sure Edward did not mean everything that he said."

"He is right. I should be happy. I should not be acting like this. If I love Jasper as much as I do then I shouldn't care right?"

I just nodded and smiled.

"Wow I feel so stupid. I have been trying to control everything in our relationship instead of loving him all this time."

"Alice he loves you and accepts that you are a controlling bitch sometimes but maybe laying off a little would help."

She returned the smiled and wiped her eyes and nose with some tissues.

"So when is Emmett suppose to prop-" My sentence was cut off by Rose screaming and knocking all three of us to the floor!

"Emmett purposed to me!"

"Congratulations Rose!"

"Congrats girl!"

We all giggled and asked questions like how he did it, how she reacted and everything. After awhile Emmett and Edward wander into the room. Emmett cleared his throat to get our attention.

"As hot as this picture is the drinks are ready. Come on lets go do some shots to celebrate!" We all cheered and walked back to the bar. The whole bar was cleared out except my parents and Jasper. We all lined across the bar and took the shots. We all went back to congratulating them. I noticed that Alice was now tucked into Jasper's side in a booth near the bar. I broke my gaze to Edward pulling me off to the side.

"Is she mad at me? I meant what I said but I did not intend for it to be that harsh."

"Trust me Edward she is not mad but grateful. Throwing that in her face might have been harsh but it helped her. Look at them. They are as happy as I have ever seen them."

"I guess you are right. Come on lets go home."

As we pulled into our apartment building I took the keys to check our mailbox. Thankfully I was able to get my mail sent to the apartment without issues. I opened the box and noticed a strange yellow envelope. I pulled the rest of the mail out and stuff it into my side but held onto the envelope. I walked into the apartment and could smell popcorn coming from the kitchen. As I shut the door and Edward came walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. He went and sat on the couch and put in a movie. As much as I wanted to sit with him this paper was driving me crazy not knowing what is was. I just had to open it. Thankfully it was for me and I did not have to ask Edward twenty-one questions about it. As I ripped the envelope open I quickly caught a familiar smell. I did not even have to open the card to know who it was from.

_Victoria…._

**~A/N Sadly that is where I had to end the chapter due to the fact that I needed a place to separate this chapter and the next. Anyways this was suppose to be out yesterday when I do my normal Monday updates but since my internet wanted to be a little bitch and not work I had to wait till today. On to the important note! I am starting a new story which will be out on Saturday and I am very excited about it but don't worry I will updating both regularly even if I have to take my laptop to work and write when I have a break! Like always please review my chapter!~**

***Meredith Brooks: Bitch***


End file.
